Ocean View
by xdreamchaserx
Summary: What if Malih was Hook's love of that life? What if someone can prove to him that his "soul mate" isn't the one his revenge after? OC/Killian Jones. Something that was buried can always be dug up. Rating: Teen for language. Later will become M.


What if Malih was Hook's love of life, but just in the other realm? What if someone can prove to him that his "soul mate" isn't the one his revenge after? OC/Killian Jones. Something that was buried can always be dug up. Rating: **Teen for language. Later will become M.**

Chapter 1: What lying in the ocean? (Era. 1689)

Author Notes: Ok, so this is a first for me, and honestly I fell for the brut of the man called Killian. But fear not! I will make everything as natural as possible; just bare with me if some is OCC. Mind you this is before he meets anyone we know in Storybrooke let alone Malih.

The _Italics is the thoughts of our main character Rose aka first person._ Regular font is the basic story and well **Bold is going to be outline of places or date changes**, once I do I will let you guys know.

The sea churned and the waves hit the side of his ship like never before. It seemed that Poseidon himself was mad over something, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. For the Jolly Rodger, was carrying on board one passenger that the King of the Sea himself didn't feel fit to let go. Her name was Rose; she was a daughter of his and one that even though through his long list of conquest woman was a favorite of his. The captain of the ship knew very well what he was doing and laughed at the god's worthless show. As the girl stood at the bow and calmed the waves before them, she wanted to leave and well he just helped her find a way. Knowing that this beauty of a girl would one day help him return the favor.

They meet in a tavern on the island she dwelling at since birth, "Island of Rhodes", in the ever so clever Realm of the Enchanted Seas. One of Captain Hook's favorite off charted places, here was one of many pirates that travels the undying sea. The white blonde woman stood in front of him waiting for him to give her directions to her bedding and things. He finished announcing the nightly duties to his night crew before turning to her. "Ah, yes. You my love, must follow me to your bed." She didn't hesitate with a nod and a slight bow honestly she quiet enjoyed it. Following his tail on his coat he directed her to the captains corridors, before shifting his weight to his left and opening a door to what seemed to be a closet. A bit applauded she smiled none the less, knowing she was a surprise guest to the crew she knew that a short on demands would be necessary. "Sorry it isn't want you expected, but it's the best I can do, as well as to keep an eye out for you, love." With that he set off to do whatever pirates do.

_The area I was given was very small, but I knew it meant a lot. A being of the sea is always grateful for whatever they get, or so I was taught. My father was a man of many desires, mostly were of uncharted discovers and many aspects still are. Growing up on the island wasn't to bad, but learning things about other lands. Some with flying creatures and such fascinated me. I honestly wanted to get out and go to these far off lands instead of staying there and just hearing stories. I mostly wanted to be apart of them and make my own. I sat on the makeshift bed; it was pretty hard from the looks of things it was lastly made, and not to good at that. Then again the only people on the ship were men. I smiled how I remembered the men looking at me as their captain announced me going along for their trip to the Enchanted Forest. This for me will be a changed for the better and worse._

Looking in the mirror provided in her satchel they left in her made shift bed, she looked at herself. The dark grey almost a storm brewing eyes looked back. Rose whipped a lone tear as she quickly thought of her father before smiling at how proud he one day will be when she is able to go back and tell him all of the wonder things she would soon see. Making the pillow a bit more comfortably she soon feel asleep, just as the ship made its way into a new world and different realm.

**Enchanted Forest**

Rose awoken with a startle as hurried footsteps were heard overhead. A quick knock on her small door had her flustered. A sleepy pirate poked his head through, "My lady, we are arriving at the dock, so if you please get ready as we come in." With a quick nod she turned to her stuff next to her as the door closed. Standing to change, she grabbed the silver/grey dress what was folded neatly and put her in it before fixing her shoes. Grabbing the mirror once more she fixed her white blonde and making sure the sleep was out of her eyes she stepped out of the room. Making her way towards the upper decks, a hand grabbed her wrist. "Where are you headed so early?" The man was rough and it confused her to why a man would handle a guest so inappropriately. Before she could say anything else, his callused lips crashed into her soft ones. Eyes widened in shock began to scream, it being muffled and the men above working overtime didn't change anything. He began to drag her deeper into the ships haul, a soft vibration was given off by the ship and she became more frightened by the brut. Trying to tug her away was almost useless against this sea beast. She began to cry as he handled her in ways that no man would ever try. Finally getting a chance once more to hit him, he finally loosened his grip on her. Yelling out, he pushed her against the wooden walls. Once again the ship seemed to set off a vibration, her head crashed into something harder than wood. Almost looking her sight from the recent blow to the head, she cringed as the man walked toward her again this time his pants undone and the most evil face she has ever seen.

"Oy!" A man yelled as his silhouette was in the frame way of where the man grabbed her. "Get away from Rose, she is not a tramp you can lay your hands on." Approaching closer was Captain Hook himself, looking furious at his crewmember in a way that she never knew a man could look at. It seemed to be a mixture of hurt, and anger. Blinking back the pain from her head as it slowly healed itself. She grabbed her dress; it was almost in shreds around her body. Slowly standing as the captain hauled the man out of the room, kneeling next to her he kindly took off his jacket and laying it across her shoulders. "Thank you." It was almost a whisper and the first words the pirate ever heard her say. He smiled a small kind smile, one she that was a rare occasion of his lovely face. She touched his cheek and it seemed to glow white for a moment, but neither seemed to notice.

Leading her into the village for some better clothes the captain was with her the whole way. The looks people gave her made him uneasy. Yes she was a beautiful maid, and yes it must have been strange for her to be next to him, but damn this people. They walked through the seller's lots, almost everything seemed to please the girl just not Hook. It was almost like nothing was worthy for her he thought, but finally he had her try on this pale blue shirt and black leather open breasted corset with some black leather pants. He waited patiently for her and the storekeeper to come out. As she did he was evidently shocked, the paleness of the blue made her eyes look like the perfect storm, and seeing her bare feet made him smirk before heading the storekeeper the money as well as grabbing some shoes for his guest. Stepping out the store in her knew outfit she smiled at him, "You know captain your too kind for the stories you say." He looked bewildered at her, "Well, I try to please a god's child." She smiled at him before continuing their walk though the town; it was so much different than of the island back home. She grabbed a flower from a vender and he didn't ask for anything in return. Catching back up to Hook she grabbed his hand, "Back from where I'm from we give gifs to people so kind." Handing out the flower to him he smiled, it was a white rose that made magical properties, which where ones he could not remember. Too many things here in the enchanted forest had magical properties, and visiting so many realms was hard for the pirate to condemn.

Lying down in the cool grass, Rose seemed to be adrift in some sort of daydream by tell of things. Hook sat on the rock near the shoreline sharpening his knife. His eyes darting back to the woman lying there. He thought quietly as to not scare or frighten her. It was a rough first day for her, but she seemed to handle it lightly. He just sighed knowing it was they're first and last day to spend together for he was going to leave the next day with his crew to go somewhere else. Taking his chances he walked over to her, peering through half closed eyes she smiled at the man above her. He frowned as he took a seat next to her, "Well, Rose, we'll be heading out tomorrow at dawn. I just thought I'd ask for my payment, and leave you be." His voice was taught as he asked for the deal they made before they left port a short day and a half ago but she nodded. Taking her satchel she pulled herself up and bringing it onto her lap. Carefully taking out a black pearl, "With this, you'll be able to find what's most important to you." He smiled back before taking the pearl into his own hand. "You sure that's all I'll find?" "No." Her statement was frank and her voice grew stern, "Just don't lose it." She stood to her feet before fixing her satchel back across her body. "You're leaving already?" He was almost worried that he offended her in some way, quickly standing she came to his chin and he smiled at the fresh scent of the ocean came off of her. "Yes, I figured I'd better seek settle and all." With that he nodded and watched her fade into the forest, Hook grew saddened by the fact that he lost a good companion, they weren't friends for long, but it seemed like it changed him.


End file.
